She's From the Mist
by Entellygense
Summary: Escaping Kirigakure from Yagura's tyrannical reign, Kozue and her small family are welcomed into Konohagakure. Honestly, she doesn't know what to think about Hana's fiesty character, Itachi's stoic character as he was only five, and Tatsuma's weird behaviour and obsession with bugs. She just hopes every thing goes better than when she was in Kiri. At least it starts out that way...


**She's From the Mist**

 **Chapter One**

Konohagakure no Sato. The village of the Will of Fire. Kage being Sarutobi Hiruzen, the sandaime.

Kozue's lilac eyes looked up at the gates with amazement. Kirigakure had absolutely nothing on these gates. They didn't even have gates! Her curiosity wondered about what was beyond these gates; maybe the village was even bigger than the gates. Her mother watched on with amusement pooled in her grey eyes; it was nice seeing her daughter out of character for once. Usually, the lilac haired girl is quiet, aloof, and naturally deadpan.

Her father looked behind himself, mouth drawn into a thin line. A few families traveled with them to escape Yagura's tyrannical reign over Kirigakure and fear for their children, like himself. Shinobu knew his daughter wasn't the strongest in the academy, so he feared for her life and did what any logical father would do—take their family, and run to the nearest, and safest village that will take them, that being, Konoha. Of course, he notified the village of their arrival.

There was a loud call, and soon, the gates began to open. Chatter amongst the families was rampant with excitement and sudden relief. Even Shinobu and his family had a smile on their faces. Soon, the gate was fully opened and they all filed together, following what seemed to be chunin. Once inside the village the chunin began to speak.

"Who's the leader of your… group?" The unnamed chunin asked. Shinobu stepped forward with a raised eyebrow, dark purple eyes holding curiosity. "You, yes? The Hokage wants to get a feel for you and at least to speak to you before you are all welcomed here."

"I'll come with then," Yusa, Kozue's mother, spoke. "My husband's a mute." The chunin nodded, not feeling the need to speak any longer. Kozue, on the other hand, followed her parents. The rogue villagers were left to two other chunin to watch over them until Kozue's family came back with confirmation of the Sandaime.

. . .

"Well, hello there," the Sandaime began to speak, confusion laced in his voice. The chunin cleared his throat and his eyes darted towards the headbands around the parent's forehead. "Ah, you're both from Kirigakure no Sato. I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen," and with that, the old man was back on track.

The ash colored hair woman smiled, "I'm Yamata Yusa, and this is my husband, Yamata Shinobu. He's a mute, so I'm speaking for him."

"Nice to meet you both," Sarutobi nodded. "Did you both travel safely?" He asked, blowing smoke from his pipe.

"Surprisingly, yes," Yusa mused with pursed lips. "We covered our tracks thoroughly as well."

"How do you know they were covered thoroughly?" The hokage mused.

"I'm a sensor nin, there were no chakra signatures as the families escaped from Kirigakure," she answered without missing a beat.

"Sensor nin? We don't have a lot of those here, you would be a great asset to us, I'm sure," he smiled warmly at the woman. "What about your husband?"

A small smile graced Shinobu's face as he was flattered he was curious of his abilities as a ninja. It was his pride, after all.

"Nothing special," she jested, only to be shot a glare by hers truly. "Shinobu's skilled in Bukijutsu, so there's a lot to name," she continued sheepishly.

"Promising ninja," Sarutobi nodded. "Is that your daughter?" He asked, pointing to the girl with the shaved head, leaving a lilac tint on top of her head. Kozue peeked over her father's legs, eyeing the man up and down with narrowed eyes.

"Ah, yes," Yusa answered. Absentmindedly, her father patted her head with a fond smile. "She's only five."

The Sandaime came to realization as to why they travelled so far from Kirigakure to Konohagakure—for the girl's sake. If not, the frail girl most likely would have died in battle just to graduate. He smiled, they were thoughtful parents and seem to really care about their offspring. However, it was just one thing he had to inspect, the most important part of becoming a citizen of Konohagakure no Sato.

"What do you fight for?" Was his last question. His face molded into something serious, his growing wrinkles making him look scarier than he already was. The question threw Yusa off guard, not expecting Sarutobi to ask such a question. She wasn't use to it as the Kage in Kirigakure no Sato didn't care what they fought for personally, as long as they fought under the village.

"My family of course, both me and my husband," she answered, eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed. "Do you know how hard it was to escape from Kirigakure? It wasn't. They have the best swordsmen out there on our asses and we struggled to throw them off. We even risked our lives for the villagers that escaped with us. Luckily, we got away with a few scratches and threw them off for the rest of the trip. Without hesitation, I fight for my family and those who aren't able to protect themselves."

Cosigning, Shinobu nodded.

Sarutobi wasn't able to refrain from grinning. Though she came from an entirely different background and even grew up to be trained killer since basically birth, she had the Will of Fire instilled inside her. He didn't know how, but she did. It was a good quality, given unto those who will do well.

"Welcome to Konohagakure," he smiled.

. . .

It's been a few months for the Yamata family, but they've settled in just nicely. They were able to buy a comfortable, small house near a stream that ran right pass the Inuzuka Clan due to the excessive B Rank and A Rank missions Shinobu and Yusa took on. During this time, Yusa and Shinobu bonded well with the Inuzuka clan, getting friendly with the head. Turns out, Yusa and Tsume were in sync with their wild life styles. However, Yusa managed to keep her husband as Shinobu was attracted to her craziness in contrast to his subtle, quietness. Nevertheless, Shinobu attempted to befriend the Uchihas only for it to fail. The clan itself was filled with arrogant, aloof, and hot-headed members. That being said, it drove him to befriend the Aburame clan. Surprisingly, the bugs didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

For Kozue, she followed both her mother and father. When she was with her mother, she'd have little play dates with Hana and sometimes, they'd even train alongside their mothers, of course. Kozue was wary of Hana as she would always get a bit feisty during training sessions which would make her go home in more bruises and scars than she intended. However, when she was with her father, she would be seen training with Tatsuma. She never tried to talk to him as he was always silently inspecting insects somewhere in the grass. Kozue knew boys liked bugs, but she didn't know they were obsessed with them.

When Kozue was alone, she would think about her academy days back in Kirigakure, She didn't have many friends but she would sometimes hang around kids much older than herself, something like sixteen or younger. In the academy, it wasn't likely for someone to have friends as they knew they would have to kill them anyways—they didn't see the point. After school, she would remember her walking home with one of her older friends she never really knew the name of, but at the same time, never bothered to ask.

Luckily enough, her parents managed to escape from Kirigakure a few years before she would have to graduate from the academy. Which also means she had to start at Konohagakure's academy. She wasn't too thrilled with the idea. The thought of meeting new people all over again made her sick to her stomach.

It wasn't too soon as that thought became active.

"It's your first day, Ko-chan! Aren't you excited?!" Yusa grinned at her daughter who only continued to rub the sleep from her eyes. "C'mon Ko-chan! Up, up, up! I want to get you there on time! You can't be late! Imma look like a bad mother!"

She grabbed Kozue's wrist and began to pull her into the bathroom, throwing her clothes off. "Hurry, take a quick shower!"

Kozue mumbled something incoherent under her breath before hopping into the shower. She didn't know what time she had to be at the academy, so she wasn't timing herself when to get out the shower. But when her mother came to get her out the shower, she knew she was doing something wrong. In a flash, Yusa dried her daughter off and threw some clothes on her little, five year old body. The little girl stood in the mirror with her mother behind her, hand on her shaven head.

They both contrasted from every citizen in Konoha drastically.

Kozue had lean, lilac eyes with a comparing shaven head. She asked her mother to shave her head when she beginning the academy back in Kirigakure. Turns out, it's best for kunoichis as long hair was disadvantage. Kozue wore a black mesh shirt with burgundy shorts and black sandals. Yusa was similar to her daughter with her light, ash colored hair and grey eyes. However, she had a head full of hair that grazed her shoulders. Aside from that, they both had dark skin which wasn't seen much in Konoha, but rather Kumogakure. Yusa pondered why they didn't just go to Kumo, but then again, she knew they didn't have even a slim chance there.

Yusa shook her head as time was just flying by. "Do you think you'll need your pouch?"

"In Kirigakure we did, I don't understand why not here," Kozue shrugged her shoulders. Her mother just strapped the navy blue, Konoha custom made pouch around her thigh.

"I'll take you. Your father is out on a mission right now, but I'm sure he'll be able to pick you up tomrrow. How does that sound?" Yusa asked as they made their way out on the dirt paths. By now, Yusa knew Konohagakure like the back of her hand so she had no problem finding the academy.

"What mission?" Kozue asked, holding her mother's hand without a quarrel.

"It's a B Rank. He's escorting a man back to a small village right outside Konohagakure with expensive cargo. There's lots and lots of bandits so he's making sure he gets their safely," Yusa explained.

"You guys do missions like that all the time?"

"Mhm," Yusa hummed. "It's little quick missions, but the commission is very good. And you know when we're gone for days at a time?"

"A Ranked missions?" Kozue mused.

"Yup! The missions aren't so hard when you have skilled ninja such as your mother and father!" Her mother boasted loudly, jabbing a thumb in her chest. Pedestrians watched on with amusement.

"What about S Rank missions?" Kozue decided to ask, pursing her lips.

However, her mother only scoffed. "You must want your own mother dead, huh?" She jested. "I've only been on two S Rank mission, but that was years ago before you were even born. It was scary… but hella interesting! But never again!"

"How's the commission?"

"Kami, I swear I was rich for days! But of course, tax day came… as well as bills, food, clothes, and charity. So by the end of a few months, I was basically broke," her mother said sheepishly. "Though, your father is a different story. He's completed sixteen S Rank missions."

Kozue expression changed and her mouth formed a little 'o.'

"Surprised, huh?" Yusa laughed. "Your father is stronger than he looks. Though his main focus is Bukijutsu, he has a few tricks—scratch that, he has lots of tricks up his sleeve so it wouldn't do an opponent any good to underestimate him."

"How'd you meet dad, anyway?" Kozue asked. She was bombarding her mother with questions, and she knew it. She just needed something to make this walk go a little bit faster.

"We were in the same graduating class. Girls flocked to him because he was a mute with amazing, long purple hair," she said dreamily. "Then we were the only chunin that passed the exams so naturally, we teamed up with our own senseis. And yeah, push came to shove and we had a baby."

"You skipped so many things…"

"Maybe next time," Yusa laughed as the academy was in sight. "Oh shit, we're late." She mumbled as she noticed no other parents were outside the building. "Should I walk you in?"

"I'll find my way," the shaven head girl spoke, hugging her mother. "Bye, mom!" She called as she ran inside the building.

Yusa smiled fondly, her heart feeling warmer than usual. It would be her first day in the academy, and Yusa's first day without having to worry about her daughter's life being threatened.

. . .

After barging into three other classes that remain irrelevant to her life, she finally found her right class. She stood in the middle of the floor, face flushed, trying to keep her breath steady from all the running she had to do just to find this class. Her eyes grazed the classroom and she spotted kids from all different types of clans in Konohagakure; this class held promising Aburame kids, Hyuga kids, Uchiha kids, Inuzuka kids, and more. The sensei smiled down at the Kozue, telling her to introduce herself to her new classmates. The students were silent, but inwardly happy to have a new girl.

"My name is Yamata Kozue, previously from Kirigakure," was all she said. The silence remained throughout the classroom but she could feel the excited atmosphere. Her new sensei shrugged, telling her to pick a seat.

Kozue looked up at the many rows of seats and saw Tatsuma sitting by himself, perfectly fine in his lonesome. She figured it wouldn't bother him if she sat next to the Aburame kid, seeing as they've known each other for a couple of moments now. She made a step towards his direction but stopped after hearing her name being whispered.

"Psst, Ko-chan!" Looking away from Tatsuma, her eyes darted towards a smiling Inuzuka. "Ko-chan come sit with me!" Hana whispered loudly again.

With an inward shrug, Kozue made her way in between Hana, and an obsidian haired kid. "I've never formally got to tell you, but welcome to Konoha," Hana whispered for the last time.

. . .

 **A/N: Well here goes a Naruto fanfict idea. I have another one I'm not going to disclose until it's posted (until you see it for yourself, basically. If you want to, yeah.) I want to see which one gets the most views so I can update based on that. And sorry it's so short. Hopefully I'll get to write up to 4K words per chapter?**

 **So yeah, there's my OC, Kozue. I don't like how most OCs don't really have parents, or much about their parents are unknown. Yusa is actually based on me, that's why I like her so much. I'm actually very proud of my OC Shinobu, to be honest. I have to include him in more stuff.**

 **Also, I thought the idea of Kozue and her family coming to Konohagakure due to Yagura was actually well played and fits into canon. Obito is about thirteen so he'll be "killed off" soon until Madara finds him and blah blah blah, so then Obito would be controlling Yagura, so I think this will work perfectly. Hopefully.**

 **I'm going to make this as realistic as possible. That being said, Kozue will get strong. I hate how people water down their OCs to make them likeable and not "Mary Sue" when in honesty, the OC is just fine. So what if they have oddly colored hair/ eyes? As long as it's not fucking rainbow colored and rainbow colored eyes and the boys or girls are just flocking his or her way. They can be strong as shit, but as soon as I start witnessing that she found Madara and beat his ass before he got to Obito, then something is wrong.**

 **Nothing is wrong with strong OCs; idk why people don't stress this enough.**

 **Thanks to those who read authors notes (-: They can get annoying sometimes, but it's also appreciating that you might be wasting your time for aimless rambles, lol.**

 **Feedback/ Criticism is welcomed (-:**


End file.
